


venus flytrap.

by flxmes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Shy Love, Thanks, a little bit, because i suck at tags, because why not, changlix, changlix drabble, changlix flower shop, changlix fluff, flower shop, i mean how can i not, maybe? - Freeform, okay thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmes/pseuds/flxmes
Summary: Changbin wasn't a flowers enthusiast and he definitely had no idea how to run a flower shop either, but when this boy with deep voice and awkward posture stopped by and asked for a certain Venus Flytrap, things somehow ended up with Changbin's heart somewhere near Venus because of that certain, weird, blonde boy.





	venus flytrap.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but imagine felix go to a flower shop and ask for one of the most dangerous plants in the world. sounds like something he'd do. also this is like lots of fluff and maybe some humor? i don't know how i mastered this with freezing fingers, but anything for an idea. enjoy¿ i guess¿

"Do you remember?" Felix's low murmur filled the room's silence, his eyes glued to his' and Changbin's intertwined fingers.

The older's thumb would occasionally pass over his', the boy's lips leaving small kisses on Felix's knuckles. Lee Felix, before meeting Seo Changbin, didn't know how vital the warmth of being loved and loving someone is. He didn't even know that a happiness, some other one than the one he knows about, a more peculiar yet beautiful one, existed. And he, for sure didn't know that he'd find it so easily, without the need to search the world up and down to match his soul with its lost side.

Having that person, that special happiness beside him, so close to him and his heart and invading every little empty space of his life, made him feel kind of dizzy.

" _Do you remember how we met_?" The sentence formed itself after a while, his voice quieter than before, feeling Changbin's stare upon him and imagining that little smile he always has plastered over his lips whenever they're like this.

It made him smile fondly too.

 

 

✿

 

 

 

Changbin has never been a flowers enthusiast. Even when he was young, whether there were flowers around him or not, he didn't give them much attention. He considered them pretty, yes and very diverse and definitely interesting, but no matter how many secrets they hide, he never wanted to know any of them. They just weren't his thing. So, when he found himself surrounded by flowers on a bright spring day when he could've been outside, or somewhere else other than the flower shop, he was kind of upset.

He decided to blame it all on education. If Jeongin wouldn't have had exams, he could've taken care of his grandma's flower shop by himself just like any other day. But because school is a pain in the ass and Changbin is too kind for his own good, Jeongin didn't even hesitate when he called him one morning and asked him to take care of the shop for him.

And that's how he found himself surrounded by flowers, that he didn't even know the names of and that made his nose twitch and itch and sneeze like he's never done before, at one o'clock in the afternoon. He bet that there won't even come anyone. Who buys flowers these days? Everything is through emojis.

Although he must admit that he did buy his mum and sister a rose a time or two, but still, the thought that he won't have to deal with any clients until closing time sounded refreshing. He probably won't even have to stay there until closing time, since Jeongin said that he'll try to get there by five and take over.

But as time passed, incredibly slow as well, he found out that, actually, people do come to flower shops. Through the main time of three hours, he has met around five people, who each had different preferences and situations and who each had a hard time explaining what they're looking for because Changbin had no knowledge in flowers whatsoever.

There was a man who bought a bouquet of roses for his' and his wife's anniversary, a daughter who bought an orchid for her mother's birthday, a young man who bought a peony for his father's funeral and a grandma who bought a lovely houseplant for her apartment. He really liked the grandma, she was adorable, with her gummy smile and sweet taste in small flowers. By the time it was already five o'clock, Changbin's socialized with enough people to call it a day.

Tired and ultimately bored, he landed down on a chair outside the flower shop and put his earphones in, head falling back as he leveled up the volume and closed his eyes, letting himself get carried away by the heavy beat and hurried words of hurt and wonder.

He didn't even take track of time when song after song kept changing his emotions, stealing his consciousness. He was so engrossed in the music that he didn't even notice the presence of a new person waiting in front of him. Until the stranger awkwardly patted his shoulder with one finger, thing that broke the wire he built through music.

Surprised, he opened his eyes and took one of his earphones out, gaze lifting up to meet the source for his sudden awakening. In front of him, hands behind his back was a boy, blonde hair in a bit of a mess, small face fitting large eyes and thick lips, a prominent jawline catching Changbin's attention. The stranger's eyes kept wavering, body balancing from a foot to the other.

"Can I help you with anything?" Changbin asked when the other remained silent, wetting his lips and taking the other earphone out too, giving the blonde a searching look.

He hoped it was okay with the other that he didn't get up. He couldn't find the motivation to.

He noticed the young man nod his head one time, slow, eyes finally fixing with Changbin's, they looked amusingly filled with nervousness for some reason. Moving his hands in the front, the blonde boy intertwined his fingers and anxiously touched his thumbs together a few times.

"Well," The boy suddenly said, his low tone compared to his image startling Changbin. He definitely wasn't expecting such a voice from someone who looked as if they'd rather sink underground than communicate. Then the killer voice boy scratched the back of his head with a short laugh, the sound making chills run through Changbin's body. "This is going to sound kind of weird but...Do you happen to have _Venus Flytraps_ here?"

And well, he definitely had no idea what the Hell was the blonde talking about.

Eyebrows rising and eyes growing bigger, he bent his body slightly forward and let out a 'huh?', not knowing what his ears heard, but figuring out that it might not be an ordinary request. The words 'venus', 'fly' and 'trap' kind of gave it off to him.

He regretted his reaction right away, though, because the dude in front of him went all flustered, eyes starting to waver again and thumbs pressing over each other continuously. Changbin could notice a faint tint of pink onto his cheeks too. _It was the slightest bit adorable_.

"It's," The awkward boy with deep voice tried to speak again, hands gesturing at the same time. "Well, it's, you know, that, flower, it's, plant, well," The blonde kept on stuttering and rambling, not even being able to look at Changbin. But he let him take his time and after he took a deep breath and gathered himself, he spoke again. "It's a flower that eats insects,"

 

 _Oh_.

 

 _Oh_ , _that_ **thing**.

 

All the dark-haired could do was look at the other in disbelief and in the matter of a few seconds, he broke into a loud laughter, eyes closing at what he heard.

His nose scrunched and he covered his mouth with his hand, but when he realized that he was the only one laughing, he stopped abruptly. He slowly opened his eyes, mouth still covered as he met the young boy with a neutral, embarrassed expression on his face, the pink tint on his cheeks now a bit darker.

 _Is he serious?_ Was the first thought that ran through Changbin's mind as he analyzed the other carefully, an awkward silence floating through the air in between them. Pulling off a serious face, he cleared his throat and got up, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible while he started to look around, palms tapping his pockets, although he already knew that his phone was there, being pretty obvious with the earphones hanging on the outline of his leg.

  
He wondered if the other was cursing himself in his mind just as much as Changbin was because both of them were pretty embarrassing.

  
"I don't think you'll find anything like that here," The dark-haired trailed off as he talked, finally taking his phone out of his pocket, "But I can make a call and ask the owner about it?" He continued, looking at the younger male for the first time after their awkward moment.

  
Changbin noticed the blonde boy trying to hold back a smile but failing terribly and, honestly, he found that endearing.

  
After that, aside from a quick nod ( that somehow seemed cute too ), the other didn't do or say anything else, letting Changbin do what he was going to without further interruptions.

  
So, that's what he did. Fingers trembling a bit, he opened his phone again and typed in Jeongin's number, placing the phone to his ear. But someone was wrong. The younger did answer his call, but Changbin couldn't hear him at all.

  
Furrowing his eyebrows, he distanced the phone and looked at it, confused. He was so concentrated, that when his weird client cleared his throat way too loud, he almost dropped the phone, swearing to himself. And then he glared at the blonde, even if he had no blame for the situation whatsoever.

  
"Your earphones," The low voice appeared again, the boy's finger rubbing the outside of his nose, glance focused onto the pair of red earphones still hanging in the air.

  
He didn't know what was more absurd anymore: the fact that a dude wants to buy a carnivore plant or the fact that he was getting flustered because of the carnivore plant dude. Changbin seriously didn't know what to think anymore.

  
"Sorry," He apologized into the phone when he took the earphones out, letting them fall to the ground, thing that made the other boy snort. "Are you done? Can you talk? Are you coming or not? I've got something to ask you," The older bombarded Jeongin with questions the second he got the chance, hearing the boy laugh on the other side.

  
"I can talk, but it will take me around twenty minutes to get there, so ask," Jeongin's sweet voice said, a smile spreading on Changbin's lips at the boy's lisp because of his braces.

  
Balancing from one foot to the other, he gave a quick glance toward the blonde guy but aborting the mission right away when they locked eyes.

  
"Well, it's going to sound weird but, do you have Venus Flytraps?"

  
Honestly, he wasn't surprised when he heard the boy on the other line burst into a loud laughter, probably annoying all the elders on the bus he was on.

  
"If I would've had, I would've kept them for me," Jeongin answered him after calming down, perhaps realizing that he wasn't kidding. He was so going to get teased because of this, he can sense it.

  
After a few more words, the call ended and Changbin was suddenly reminded of the actual situation he was in, chest filling again with that annoyingly ticklish feeling that he couldn't get rid of ever since the blonde boy appeared in front of him. He gave him a long look as he placed his phone back in his pocket, wondering if the other felt the tension too.

  
He was about to open his mouth when the taller boy cut him off right away. Rude.

  
"I know," Was what he said and the words were simple, yet the disappointment in his tone could make up for a whole novel.

  
Changbin didn't know if he should reassure him that everything is going to be alright, roll his eyes or laugh at the boy's dramatic character. He just nodded his head, lips sucked in and eyes onto his shoes because he figured out that he couldn't look at the other's face without automatically glancing at his lips or getting lost.

  
Talking about lost. _Where did the boy go?_ He was right in front of him a few seconds ago.

  
It was incredible how it took him only a second to flash away from his eyes. And even more incredible how fast he reappeared, closer to him and seeming taller, more handsome and even ruder while he was holding the damned pair of red earphones in one of his hands. He shall just blame everything on education and technology.

  
They're at fault for Changbin taking over the flower shop, at fault for him meeting the deep-ass-voiced boy, at fault for getting all fluttery and embarrassed because of him, at fault for every single thing that has happened to him that day.

  
And they're definitely responsible for Changbin's heart going nuts when his' and the stranger's fingers brushed when he reached out to take his earphones. And for dropping them again afterward, an action that led to the two boys bending forwards at the same time and bumping their heads into each other. And the guy's parents should also be responsible for making the boy so damn clumsy, that only from the bump of their heads, he fell backward, tripped and hit the ground.

  
Changbin was a secret admirer of romantic movies, and let him tell you, that scene was just right out of one of those. The only missing puzzle was that he didn't even flinch when the other fell. He just, well, he laughed. But, in his defense, he did try not to make it too obvious, since he still had some manners left in him.

  
_And, he admitted that that was actually adorable_.

  
✿

  
"Yeah," Changbin said through a puff of air, wide smile painting over his whole face. "You were looking for an insect eater, but somehow managed to get yourself a boyfriend," He continued softly, nose shuffling in the other's now black hair, kissing the top of his head. "I can't believe I fell in love with such a dork," He said even quieter, closing his eyes with a fond smile.

  
" _Your heart is now on Venus_ , Seo Changbin," Felix's little murmur was heard after a while, the words making the older giggle.

  
"What can I say? _You trapped me_ , Lee Felix,"

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ it ended up shorter and worse than i expected but hey changlix yay? i can't believe how different my style is when i want to write humor and when i write pure love with angst. anywaaays, i hope that you who is reading this right now are having a good day and liked this drabble.


End file.
